


Everything

by smoakme



Series: Write Night 1 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity and Roy start dating, Felicity and Thea talk, Matchmaker! Thea, Oliver kind of interrupts, Thea is annoyed, Thea is so done with their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea is annoyed at Felicity but not for the reason her friend thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Thea hops up onto Felicity’s desk, swinging her legs. “So I hear you and Roy are dating now.”

 

She giggles as Felicity jolts, flailing and almost falling out of her chair. The blonde rights herself and awkwardly tucks a stray section of hair behind her ear and straightens up her glasses.

 

“Thea! I didn’t hear you come in. You’re like really, really quiet. But I suppose that’s all in How To Be An Assassin 101?”

Thea rolls her eyes. “I thought we were best friends, Felicity. Because I like to think we are and few people knock back being best friends with Thea Queen. So why didn’t you tell me?”

“I know I should have checked if it was okay with you! I’m really sorry it’s just that he got extremely hurt and we had _that_ conversation and I didn’t want to date him but then he kissed me and holy shit you know?”

“I do, I used to date him.”

Felicity cringes. “Oh god. I need to think more before I speak. I’m sorry Thea, it was really terrible of me. Do you want us to not date? It would be awkward but I don’t want you to have to be around that if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Felcity-”

“Team Arrow is everything and you’re a part of us and I’ve never been so close to someone, not even Sara and Nyssa and-”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

Felicity stops. “Okay that was creepy. How did you do that?”

“Sound like Ollie? It’s a gift. Now can you let me speak?”

“Of course! I’m really sorry, you can yell at me,” Felicity scrunches her eyes shut.

“I’m not angry at you for dating Roy.”

Felicity opens one eye. “Really?”

“I promise I’m not, in fact I knew about his crush on you when he and I met the first time I came back to Starling. I spent months hounding him to man up and admit it. I’m angry because you didn’t call me right after you said yes.”

“What?”

“Do you know how much time and effort I put into this? I sent Roy messages, gave him advice, I made Ollie give you both nights off work, tried to set you up on nice dates…”

 

She trails off into silence and Felicity just looks at her in complete and utter surprise. Thea wants to smack her adorable little face because of course she would go that far for her best friend. Once upon a time she might had dated Roy but whatever they once had was long over.

 

“You did?”

“Yeah and we’ll be talking about that but not until you tell me everything.”

“Everything?”

“ _Everything._ ”

“Even the details about what happened when he kissed me?”

Thea wrinkles her nose. “Okay maybe not everything.”

 

Thea drags Felicity over to the beanbags that had suddenly appeared in the Foundry months ago with no one willing to admit ownership (although Sara and Roy had looked equally shifty at the time). Felicity begins to tell her everything and when Oliver interrupts their girl time by calling Felicity’s phone Thea tells him that the city be damned, she _will_ hear everything. She doesn’t elaborate and Oliver doesn’t ask her to. He knows exactly what she’s talking about.

 


End file.
